super_smash_bros_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SSB2K)
Mario returns to Super Smash Bros. 2K. All of his Movesets are basically the same from Previous Games, Except now his Down Special Move has the returning Mario Tornado, it was planeed to be Star Spin but it'll be copyrighted to Super Smash Flash 2. Mario's down ariel is now a Drill Kick similar to Luigi's. Mario's Sprites are Custommade Attributies Mario is well-rounded in terms of weight, falling speed, air speed, size, and dash speed. Mario's Smash Attacks do decent damage, and he can rack up damage by easily comboing his opponents. On the downside, most of Mario's KOs require a setup, and he does not have a reliable finisher. Mario has a decent edgeguarding projectile in the Fireball, which is very useful for setting up approaches, but this is his only ranged move. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Punches with his left, then his right, and then kicks with his right foot, First hit does 3% damage, second punch does 3%, and kick does 3% for a total of 9% *Forward Tilt- Mario does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. 8% *Up Tilt- Mega Glove: Mario delivers a Uppercut while spinning,An excellent juggler that can be combod into itself, an up smash, and an uair juggle. 5% *Down Tilt- Mario Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. Deals 5% if Mario's foot connects, if Mario hits the leg/body. Deals 7% *Dash Attack- Mario slides forward and kicks with both feet. Does 9% if connected with the initial hitbox, does 7% if it hits later Smash *Side Smash- Mario steps back and then forward, causing a blast of fire out of his hand. Does 14% if Mario's arm connects and 17% if the fire connects *Up Smash- Mario headbutts upward. 14% uncharged, 19% full *Down Smash- Mario does a Breakdance Kick. 16% front, 10% back when uncharged, 21% front, 14% back when fully charged. Other *Ledge Attack- Mario does a somersault and then kicks upwards. 8% Damage. *100% Ledge Attack- Gets up then does an attack similar to his down-angled Forward Tilt. 10% damage. *Floor Attack- Gets up and sweeps his legs extremely fast, similar to his Down Smash. 5-6% damage. Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Mario Sticks his foot out in front of him. Peak damage is 12%, gets weaker thereafter. *Forward Ariel- Mario punches in front of him with an enlarged fist. Slow and very predictable, but a powerful Meteor Smash. 15% damage. *Back Ariel- Back Kick:Mario kicks backward. 10% Damage. *Up Ariel- Mario flip kicks upward. Good move for juggling and comboing. 11% damage. *Down Ariel- Drill Kick: Mario does a quick down spin kick. Can meteor smash in parts of the hitbox. Meteor smash hitbox is easy to hit with after mastering. The meteor smash hitboxes are the first few frames of the attack, right where his hands start spinning, also a part of the head, and can be done on both sides of his hands. If it hits in a non-meteor smash hitbox it instead has average horizontal knockback. 11%. Grabs and Throws *Grab- Mario reaches out with both hands *Pummel- Headbutt, 1% *Forward Throw- Mario spins around once, and throws his opponent forward. 9% damage. *Backward Throw- Mario spins around three times and throws his opponent backward. Good knockback, can hit enemies mid swing. This throw is slightly stronger than Luigi 's. 12% Damage. *Up Throw- Mario throws his opponent upward. 8% Damage. *Down Throw- Mario slams the Opponent hard on the ground. 6% Damage Special Moves Taunts *Up- Mario stands tall & Grows then shrinks back to his normal height. *Side- Mario twirls around & takes his hat off & puts it back on *Down- Mario spins in the air and falls on his back. like he does in Donkey Kong On Screen Apperance *Mario jumps out of the pipe with his Animation from Super Mario 64 Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet in all 5 SSB games in both English and Japanese versions. He also voices Luigi. *One of Mario's Palette Swaps has Fire Mario *All of Mario's voice clips come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Mario cannot crawl in SSB, SSBM, SSBB, SSB4. But he can crawl in SSB2K. *Mario and Luigi have comman movesets because Mario's down ariel has a meteor smash among with Luigi's *Mario's Cape Move is now a Recovery move, but cannot be used to fly. *If Mario is feet bottom on the stage, he can do Mario Tornado ariel, then Double jump, Cape then Super Jump Punch. *Mario has a counterpart known as Paper Mario. *Mario and Paper Mario are the only characters that stay default on the Red Team.